1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a data accessing method, and more particularly, relates to a data accessing method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, in order to ensure data integrity, data is encoded before written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module. That is, only the encoded data are written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module. On the other hand, data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module will go through a corresponding decoding procedure. The data protection capability of each rewritable non-volatile memory module is depended upon a strength of an error checking and correcting code generated during the encoding. However, the strength of the error checking and correcting code generated during the encoding cannot be adjusted according to characteristics of the flash memory.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.